This invention relates to a winch for use on an all terrain vehicle (ATV) for actuating an implement mounted on the ATV, e.g., for raising and lowering a plowing blade.
All terrain vehicles are small four-wheel vehicles, typically about four feet wide and about six feet long. They are designed to carry one or two persons over all types of terrain, both on road and off road use. Whereas they were originally considered a recreational vehicle, their use has developed into all manner of practical applications. Because of their small size, they can be driven on sidewalks and along trails typically reserved for pedestrians, motorcycles, bicycles and horseback riders, and not motorized vehicles.
They are a favorite form of transportation in camp grounds, farms and similar environments. They are provided with hitches for towing wagons that can carry a load, with plows for plowing snow and dirt, and with winches for getting the ATV unstuck and for aiding hunters in skidding large game out of a forest.
There are limitations, however, in that the ATV is a small vehicle with corresponding power capability. Whereas their light weight allows for the use of small inexpensive engines with corresponding accessory components, e.g., alternators and batteries, the power availability for such implements as electrically powered winches is limited. There is also the problem of cost. A typical winch mounted to a conventional four-wheel drive vehicle can cost 10-20% of the entire cost of the ATV and in any event have a very restricted use as the ATV does not provide enough power to fully utilize the capability of a conventional winch.
The present invention was prompted by the need to solve a particular problem. The above-mentioned snow plow blade addition to an ATV requires that the blade be mounted so that it can be repeatedly raised and lowered. In the lowered position, the blade rests on the ground surface so that snow or other debris on the ground surface (e.g., a sidewalk) can be pushed or bladed off the surface. However, to maneuver the ATV into different positions during operation, the blade needs to be raised and lowered repeatedly.
Prior to the present invention, the raising and lowering of the blade was most often provided by a hand lever mechanically linked to the blade. The ATV operator had to physically muscle the blade to a raised position. Alternatively, a traditional winch which may be mounted to the ATV, e.g., for the purpose of getting the ATV unstuck or for hunting, may be additionally applied to the task of raising and lowering the blade. However, repeated or improper use of the winch can rapidly drain the battery of the ATV and as previously mentioned, the cost is prohibitive for the many users who only want a power assist for raising and lowering the plow blade (or similar implement attachment for the ATV).
The present invention addresses the problem of providing power assist for operating implement attachments to an ATV such as a plow blade. The object is to use the available power of the ATV while maintaining cost objectives and also to provide both convenience and safety of operation. Whereas such implements as snow plow blades are a secondary benefit of an ATV, the implement preferably will also be readily mountable and demountable from the ATV. Hereafter the invention is described with reference to a snow plow blade but it is to be understood that, as applicable, encompassed are all implements having similar power assist requirements.
In a preferred embodiment, the power source for operation of the snow plow blade is a small electric motor having low amperage operation and need only for light wiring. A simple gear set up drives a drive gear mounted to a winch drum designed, e.g., to operate having about 4 to 4xc2xd feet of cable. A double line lift arrangement provides for a mechanical advantage that further reduces the power need, i.e., the winch winds up 20 inches of cable to lift the blade 10 inches, the typical clearance height provided for such blades. The electric motor is provided with a dynamic brake to prevent back drop of the blade when raised off of the surface. The motor further includes a self-governing feature, e.g., a thermal protector that shuts the motor down in response to overheating. The short winch cable and the thermal protector prevent misuse of the winch, e.g., for pulling heavy objects or for extended periods of use.
Other features that provide improvement in the use of the lift winch are:
(a) The winch assembly is preferably mounted to the blade rather than the ATV so that the de-mounting of the blade also provides de-mounting of the winch assembly.
(b) Operation of the lift winch is provided by a hand control mounted to the ATV handle bars.
(c) A quick connect mechanism disconnects the wiring to the winch so that the hand control can remain on the ATV handle bars while the blade and winch motor are stored for the winter season.
(d) The double line pull arrangement simply requires a pulley that is attached to the ATV frame. Removal of the cable from the pulley is provided by a removable pulley wheel.
(e) The wiring is provided with a safety switch which is connected to the ATV""s ignition switch and cannot be operated without the ATV ignition switch turned on.
(f) The cable is connected to the winch drum to provide for winding of the cable on the drum in either direction thus avoiding a problem of loosening the cable from the drum.
These and other advantages will become apparent upon reference to the following detailed description and the drawings referred to therein.